Careful What You Wish for
by smariec
Summary: 17 year old Emily has been in foster care her whole life due to her unique gift, but when she falls down an enchanted manwhole that sends her into the world of Castle will she finally find she family she has been missing all her life? THERE IS CASKETT IN HERE!
1. Chapter 1

17 year old Emily opened her eyes and turned off her alarm clock. She rolled out of bed and made her way to her suitcase. She couldn't help but snicker, "_the life of a foster kid"_ she thought. Emily had learned a long time ago that kids like her didn't stay in a home for too long. She couldn't even remember all the homes she has been to. Her gift was not accepted and she has become accustomed to being alone. It was days like this that Emily missed her unknown parents the most. She couldn't help but wonder if they would have been able to help her understand her gift and maybe they were like her to.

It was 6:30 when she walked out the door. She let out a bitter laugh, 6:30 in the morning and she had already been yelled at. She made her way to the park on 47th and went to her favorite spot on the swings. She had two hours until school started so she plugged in her headphones. She smiled as _Castle_ began to play. She knew the episode by heart. The familiarity was exactly what she needed right now, the ache in her chest was extremely strong today. An episode and a half later Emily checked the time, it was 7:47so she made her way in the direction of the school. She remained focused on the fight taking place on the phone and didn't see the manhole that was only a few feet away. She hit the floor with a loud thud and then everything went black.

Emily woke up to a horrid smell. She surveyed her surroundings and noticed that she was in an ally. She scowled, the nauseating stench was radiating from the dumpster she was currently lying next to. She began to move her limbs checking to see if anything was broken, everything seemed to be okay. That's when she felt it; it wasn't strong which could only mean one thing. Emily bolted up, not caring at all about the throbbing pain in her head, looking for the source of the energy. She found the man on the other side of the dumpster. She reached in her pocket panicking when she didn't feel her phone. She returned to her side of the dumpster and found the device hidden under the odorous beast. After Emily hurriedly dialed 9-1-1 and explained her predicament she took a deep, much needed, breath. She kneeled down and with a shaky finger felt his neck for a pulse shuddering at the contact. Her suspicion was confirmed when she felt no pulse.

She took a good look at him and knowing he was dead placed her lips to his anyways. When nothing happened she repeated the process again, and again, and again. Emily slumped down against the wall in defeat and closed her eyes. She must have dozed off because when she came to she saw two men in uniform walking towards her. Emily explained to the officers that she was the one who found the body. After asking a handful of questions they said their 'thank yous', then disappeared to do some crowd control.

Then she saw them walking towards her. She stood up and stared at the brunette. The brunette spoke,

"Hi, I'm-"

"Stana Katic!" Emily interjected star struck. The women looked confusedly at her partner.

"No, I'm Detective Kate Beckett."

Emily's jaw dropped as she looked at her surroundings. She wasn't in L.A. she was in New freaking York!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**

**I know I haven't posted in a long time and I apologize. AP tests came and I had to study but its summer now so I will be more consistent. Due to my lack of posting I have given you two chapters instead of one. Hope you enjoy, review and comment. **

**Thank you –SMC**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"What the hell is going on?'', Emily asked. When the pair didn't respond she continued.

"Is this some kind of joke because I don't find this funny at all?", the detective seemed to come back to earth.

"No this is not a joke it is a very real murder investigation.", she replied regaining her control back, "Why don't we go back to the precinct."

Emily stared out the window in amazement as they drove through New York finally arriving at the 12th. She could not believe her eyes; they made their way to a room Emily recognized.

"I'm detective Kate Beckett, what is your name?"

I'm Emily." She choked out suddenly unable to find her voice.

"Okay Emily I understand you found the body?" Beckett said look at her notepad.

"Yes I did." Emily said, the words coming easier now.

"Did you notice anything strange?" the girl shook her head. Beckett pressed on.

"Did you hear any voices or see anybody fleeing the scene?"

"No, I woke up and I could fee- see him. Then I called you guys and tried to save him."

"How?" Castle asked speaking for the first time.

"I kissed him." Emily said becoming fascinated with an invisible speck on her shoe.

"You mean like CPR?"

"No, I kissed him." she buried her face in her hands and shook her head, "This is unbelievable, here I am talking to_ you_ who most likely think I am crazy for kissing a dead guy." She through her hands up, "Oh, I have to be dreaming!"

"Emily I know this is a lot to take in, death is not easy to deal with. But it is going to be alright, I promise.

"You don't understand; you're not real, this place isn't real. I- this morning I was in L.A. falling down a manhole and now I'm in New York!"

"Emily, I'm not following."

"I know and I am not sure I am either." She looked at the people across form her and with an eye roll began.

"I'm not for this world" she said slowly. Castle's eyes widened.

"Like an alien?" that got him an eye roll from both girls.

"No, like in my world you're not real. You only exist on a television show. I think I fell into a parallel universe when I fell down that manhole!" she looked at the detective who was wearing a look of confusion, disbelief and something Emily couldn't quite place.

"I can prove it to you.", Emily played a clip of the show. Beckett let out a gasp; _Kate_ was all Castle could spit out. "Believe me now?" they nodded their heads in shock.

"How are you supposed to get home?" Kate asked. Emily opened and closed her mouth before looking at the floor.

"Umm, I'm not really sure. I mean I have no money"

"How about I call your family?" Emily laughed.

"I'm a foster kid, I don't have a family. People like me don't stay in a home for too long."

"People like you?" Emily sighed.

"I have a… _gift_ if you will. I can take away and give pain.

"How?"

"With my hands or lips.", Emily replied, "I can show; with my hands of course." Beckett looked at Castle who nodded his head.

"OK", she said with a sigh, "Do it."

"Here it goes." Emily said, walking towards the detective and placing her hand on her cheek. She breathed in and began drawing out the pain in Beckett. Beckett gasped in shock. Then Emily let out a heart wrenching scream and crumbled to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Beckett took a step back but Castle went into instant dad mode. He gathered up the girl and rocked her back and forth murmuring words of comfort. Emily clung to him using his warmth to regain control. She was finally strong enough to maintain the pain. She stood and faced the detective. Castle excused himself mumbling something about coffee and alone time.

"Oh my gosh!" Beckett sat down on the couch and Emily joined.

"That was unbelievable, I feel so light."

"That's how it works… you shouldn't feel that way you know. Under any other circumstances you would be broken beyond repair but I can fix you.

"I can't let you do that again."

"It's OK to be a little selfish sometimes."

"You were in so much pain because of me and that's _not_ OK!"

"Gosh! I don't know how Castle has put up with you for 3 years!"

"Excuse me."

"YOU. ARE. SO. STUBBORN. YOU'D RATHER BE PRIDEFUL THAN LET _ANYONE_ HELP YOU"

"You don't know what its like-"

"But I do. I never had parents instead I have this whole in my heart and I've never known what it's like to have someone love me."

The detective stood up.

"Don't; don't touch me I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well me too"

The two girls started at each other for a long while. The silence was broken by Gates.

"Detective may I have a word with you." They made their way into the older woman's office.

"What is going on in there?"

"Nothing sir everything is under control."

"Well I think it's best if she goes home."

"Emily has no home."

"What?"

"She is a foster kid. Sir, with all due respect, if you send her back you could destroy her chance at a normal life."

"And she can have a normal life here where she knows no one?"

"She knows me. I will take her in." The captain sighed.

"Very well but she is your responsibility remember that Detective,"

"Thank you Sir."

Beckett turned to leave but was stopped by Gates' voice.

"You better take damn good care of her." Beckett smiled.

"Of course Sir."

When Beckett returned to the room Emily was pacing back and forth.

"What happened?"

"I convinced her to not send you back!"  
"Really? Yes, thank- wait where am I going to stay?"

"With me." Emily stared at her eyes wide and jaw almost touching the ground.

"I mean if you want. You don't half to _ugh" _She was cut off by Emily wrapping her in an extremely tight hug.

"Thank you, thank, you thank!" the teen squealed still squeezing the detective.

Castle came back into the room.

"Seems like everything is OK now."

"Yup Detective Beckett is letting me stay at her place!" Beckett smiled down at the girl.

"Please call me Kate." Emily beamed.

"OK! Umm actually I was hoping you could stay too." She said turning to Castle.

"Uh, I don't think that will be a good idea."

"No, its fine you can stay if you want."

Emily smiled phase one of her new plan was in motion. They arrived at Beckett's apartment after stopping for food and clothes. Alexis lent some to Emily.

"So, what did you think of Alexis?"

"Well at first she was a little creped out that I knew so much about her but then she thought it was pretty cool"

I have to ask being the author I am, how weird is being in a place that is fiction to you?"

"To be honest, it is the coolest thing ever. _Castle_ is my favorite T.V. show so this is just a dream come true! If the _Castle_ fandom could see me now…" she trailed off.

"Sorry I'll stop talking now."

"No, it's OK."

"Yeah Beckett could use the flattery. She gets jealous of my fame."

"Oh please Castle I am not the least bit jealous of you."

And then they dove into their adorable banter that Emily enjoyed so much.

"Why are you smiling?"

"This is something that you guys do a lot and us Casketters love."

"Oh." Beckett blushed but Castle had a goofy grin on his face.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N-**

**I know it's a lot of dialogue I apologize. Please bear with me. Comment and review please. **

**Thank you- SMC**


End file.
